


Bits and Bobs

by Fanofthearts



Series: Scars are the Clothing of the Heart [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy DIY, Serena meets IKEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: Furniture building is not one of Serena's many skills.A little fill from the Scars Are the Clothing of the Heart series.





	Bits and Bobs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always Iordio for betaing :)
> 
> Come gush with me about these two on tumblr! Lesbianishstuff

Bernie watched as Serena’s pelvis lifted up off the mat in front of the fireplace arching into a bridge pose. She counted to five then watched her lower down. Next she rolled over onto her front and went into what she had learned was baby cobra. The baby that was laying on Bernie’s chest sighed in her sleep and Bernie ran her hand up and down her back. She tore her eyes away from Serena and focused back on the TV. Serena huffed and stood up pushing Bernie’s legs out of the way on the couch allowing her to sit down. Long legs were quickly spread out on her lap. “I don’t know if these stretches are doing anything to help.”

“You look like you’re moving into them easier.” Bernie found herself blushing at the admission she’d been watching her best friend doing post caesarean exercises.

Serena’s hands found Bernie’s bare ankles under her leggings and fingers absentmindedly started scratching her skin. The living room was cozy, a dusting of snow during the afternoon had prompted Bernie to light the fire before dinner. It was delightfully warm and comfy at the moment, just the three of them together. Serena and Ellie had been there a couple of months now, they were settled and Serena and Bernie were getting almost five hours of blissful sleep a night. Serena looked around the room and chewed on her lower lip wondering how to broach the subject. 

“What?”

Serena’s eyes snapped to her friends face, “What?”

“You have that look in your eyes, you’re worrying about something.”

“No, not worrying, thinking.”

Bernie frowned sitting up a bit more, her hands keeping Ellie stable on her chest. “Okay….”

“It's just… since I moved in its been pretty hectic, with the baby and all. I was just wondering if you’d mind if I’d… Umm, well…”

Bernie felt her heart drop, Serena wanted to move out, take their little girl and leave. Her little girl, she harshly corrected herself. 

“It's, it was just you before, I know you’re not thing fan, but I was hoping, you wouldn’t mind if I went furniture shopping.”

“Furniture…” Bernie felt like she had whiplash.

“The sofa, chairs and the table are fine but I was hoping to get some drawers and bookcases for the living room, some for Ellie’s room what with all the books and medical journals and toys we’re accumulating, and maybe a high chair and such, to make things easier to find.”

The relief Bernie felt made her sag into the sofa, she found herself laughing, “That’s all? Yes, yes. That’s fine. Get what we need. We could go this weekend if you’d like?”

“No, I know how much you hate shopping, it's supposed to be decent weather tomorrow, I thought I’d take Ellie out and we’d do a bit of shopping ourselves.”

The blonde felt a smile pulling at her mouth, “Ok, suit yourself if you’re sure you’ll be okay going alone?”

Serena rolled her eyes, she adored her friend but some days she could be a bit too protective. “Of course we will, we won’t go far. Will we love?” She asked her daughter, reaching over to trail a hand over her back, her fingers brushing Bernie’s. She chuckled at the two of them, Bernie in her oversized grey St. James hoody, Ellie in her soft lilac babygro, she felt so happy it made her chest ache. “Wait, what do you mean is that all?”

Bernie felt the anxiety coil up inside her, “Oh nothing, I just was expecting something a bit more onerous, like… oh I don’t know something with Edward.” She lied.

Serena’s face turned cold, “That arsehole. He sent word through Sian again today that he wants to see Ellie.”

Bernie nodded, Serena had told her last night with fear wobbling her in voice. She pulled her tight and let Serena vent, after they both curled on Serena’s bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

“Have you decided?”

Serena shrugged, “I can’t exactly keep him from his own daughter can I? I mean, he hasn’t harmed her in anyway and I have no reason to suspect he would. I’m just worried.”

“I know love, its okay to be worried.” She squeezed her hand. 

Serena laced their fingers together, “Is there anything specific you’d like tomorrow?”

“Nope, get whatever you want.” She nodded to her bag hanging under her coat by the door, “I can give you my card-”

“No, I’m not using your money!”

“Serena, it’s stuff for the house, please?”

“It’s stuff for the house that you wouldn’t buy without me!”

Bernie groaned, she knew she wouldn’t win this argument. “But I make more than you do, please Serena?” They had this conversation a few times before, sometimes it led to arguments. Bernie had been at St. James for a few years, and working in the ED along with taking night shifts had helped her salary. Serena was just starting out her medical career even thought they were the same age, a MBA from Harvard had delayed her registrar grade by a few years. 

Shaking her head Serena stood and gently scooped Ellie up from Bernie’s chest, “Nope, I’ll give her a bath tonight.” She dropped a quick kiss to Bernie’s head before heading up stairs. Bernie groaned in frustration her eyes tracking Serena’s retreating figure as she left the room. 

 

\--

 

Bernie had swung by Sainsburys before she came home, she had called Serena on her break, and she had sounded a bit frazzled from her solo shopping trip with Ellie. They decided tonight there would be no cooking. Tossing her keys in her bag she hung it up on the peg and shook her jacket off, she could hear muttering coming from the living room. The house wasn’t huge but it had a good sized open plan kitchen, enough for a breakfast bar and a dining table. The living room had soft beige carpet that was now kept spotless thanks to Serena. Two comfortable armchairs, a sofa and a coffee table sat facing the fireplace with a TV stand in one corner.

At that moment the chairs and tables were pushed to the side and the floor was covered in bits and pieces along with a half assembled high chair. The screws, bolts, nuts, and miscellaneous pieces were laid out in meticulous little rows next to the chair. A bookshelf and dresser were standing proudly to one side behind her, the high chair on the other hand…

“Hey.” Bernie said quietly as to not scare her as she passed through to the kitchen, she set the take out on the table and quickly washed her hands. She came back into the living room and went to the baby bouncer Ellie was in, she gurgled when she saw Bernie. 

“Hi, baby girl.” She cooed as she picked her up. “Did you go shopping with Mummy? Hmm, did you have fun?” She cradled her gently on her shoulder rubbing her back as she shifted from foot to foot looking down at what could only be described as an exasperated Serena. “Did you have fun today Mummy?” She asked in the same baby voice.

Serena’s short hair was stuck up at all angles, her black t-shirt was covered in dust and what looked like baby puke, she glared up at Bernie, “What do you think?”

Bernie smirked and settled Ellie back down in her baby bouncer. She slipped into the kitchen and came back with a tray holding two plates of sandwiches, crisps, and two glasses of wine, “It looks like you needed this.” She carefully sat down on the floor next to Serena and surveyed the organised chaos she was surrounded by, the instructions were pressed neatly to the left of the parts. “I must say Ms. McKinnie there are easier ways to keep you busy whilst on maternity leave.”

Serena rolled her eyes and took a drink of her wine, “Oh, sod off.”

Bernie honked out a laugh, slipping her arm around her shoulders and pulled her into her body. “I’m sorry, let’s eat then I’ll give you a hand.” 

Serena nodded into her side relaxing into her. “It's taken me five hours to assemble those two behind you. Between trying to read the directions, piece things together and attend to my darling daughter’s every need it's been a bit of a day.” She sighed, “I should have splurged on furniture that was already put together. I had a hell of a time with those handles.” 

Bernie grinned and passed Serena a plate of food, “And miss out on all this fun? Never!” They ate on the floor in front of the fire discussing their days. Serena heard about the man who got a table saw blade between his fingers and sliced down into his hand and for her part Bernie heard about the woman who kept trying to give Serena child advice at IKEA when all Serena wanted to know was where the smaller dressers were. 

Serena took the dishes into the kitchen while Bernie started reading the directions before pushing them away. Serena returned a few minutes later with their glasses refilled to see Bernie had most of the chair together. “What… how did you…”

Bernie shrugged, “I put together a lot of IKEA in my day. Although I must say with all these little parts this one was a bit of a swine.” She put a washer behind a nut and reached for the wrench. “You think they could use less screws.” She wrenched the bracket into place before reaching for another combination of screw nut and bolt. 

Serena was content to lean back against the couch and watched her in the soft light of the dying fire glow and table lamp. “I would have put those two together upstairs but I wasn’t sure I could get the boxes up the stairs.”

Bernie stood and attached the table to the top of the chair. “No, it’s fine, I can get John to come over and give me a hand with them tomorrow, you still shouldn’t be lifting things with your caesarean.” 

Serena rolled her eyes and held her hand out for Bernie to help her up. “Yes doctor.” She yawned, “I don’t know about you but I could use a hot shower and bed.”

“I know the feeling. You go on, little Miss and I will take our bath in the kitchen sink.” One of Serena’s colleagues had given her a sink bath for a gift and the little girl loved it. 

“Thank you, Bernie.” Serena wrapped her arms around her for a brief hug before she headed up the stairs. Bernie gaze stayed on the stairs long after Serena had walked up them. 

Ellie gurgling in her bouncer brought her back to the present. “Coming my love.” She whispered walking over to the new dresser and bookcase now standing in the living room.  
The dresser was stark white with all different coloured handles. Bernie smiled, they were sweet, and would look nice in Ellie’s room. She pulled out the top drawer, the handle turned off in her hand. She frowned and tired the next drawer, the same thing except this one came out half way before the handle fell off and the drawer crashed towards the ground. Bernie barely caught it before it collided with the floor. She chuckled, there wasn’t much in theatre Serena couldn’t do, she was making quite the reputation for herself, but it appeared furniture building wasn’t one of her many skills.


End file.
